


Pyramid Song

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead Asylum Series [5]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: "Black-Eyed angels swam with me"





	Pyramid Song

Ed didn't know what was happening, one minute he was in his car then there was a flash and now he was floating, he thought he was in water first, but he found that he could breath. He turned his head to try and figure out what was happening, but everything was blurry to him. Off in the distance he heard something being said, or sung, he wasn't too sure. 

"I jumped into the river, what did I see? Black-eyed angels swam with me..." It sang softly. Ed righted himself, or tried to and tried to force himself closer to the sound. "A moon full of stars and astral cars and all the figures I used to see" it continued. Ed was so confused, he wanted to know what was happening and he figured if he could find the voice it would give him the answers. He tried to talk but found that he had no voice so he let himself drift closer to the sound. "All my lovers were there with me, all my past and futures and we all went to heaven in a little row boat" Things started to get clearer for Ed, though he was still confused. He looked around again and saw people with weird faces looking at him, floating next to him. As he kept going the faces started to shift. A city started to come into view now, but he didn't recognize it at all. 

"There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt" said one of the weird faced beings. Ed tilted his head to the side and looked back to the city that was now bathed in a bright light. "There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt" the being kept saying before he disappeared. The song, now that he was getting closer Ed could call it that, started over again. 

I jumped into the river, what did I see? Black-eyed angels swam with me...A moon full of stars and astral cars and all the figures I used to see...All my lovers were there with me, all my past and futures and we all went to heaven in a little row boat..." Then Ed found he had a voice again, he wanted to ask a question but instead came out "There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt" over and over again before the light flashed again and engulfed him. 

He awoke with a large gasp of air, he tried to sit up but he found that he was tied down to a bed. He started to struggle but a couple doctors came about and held him down as they tried to calm him. 

"Mr. O'Brien, please, calm down, calm down...You're fine...Calm down" one of the doctors said. He managed to calm himself and finally take in his surroundings. He was in what looked like a hospital room. As he was trying to come to his senses he heard one of the doctors talking. 

"I told you you had him in hydrotherapy for too long!" It screamed. 

"I thought he was fine!" 

"Does he look fine!?" The other doctor put his head down and walked out of the room. Ed was confused but then everything started to come back to him. He was in Broadmoore Asylum, had been there a while now. He closed his eyes and took a breath as the doctors worked on setting him back to normal.


End file.
